super_mums_resourcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Breastfeeding Resources
'Disclaimer' All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. 'Helplines' National Breastfeeding Helpline 0300 100 0212, 9:30am-9:30pm every day NCT Breastfeeding Line 0300 330 0771, 8am-10pm, 7 days a week Association of Breastfeeding Mothers 0844 412 2949, 9:30am-10:30pm every day Breastfeeding Network Supporter Line 0844 412 4664. 9:30am-9:30pm every day La Leche League 0845 120 2918 'General Breastfeeding Information' Breast Feeding Inc - website of world leading expert Dr Jack Newman Dr Jack Newman Facebook Page Help! I don't want to breastfeed Breast Start App Breastfeeding Online Breastfeeding - What I Wish I Had Known Size of a Newborn's Stomach Timeline of a Breastfed Baby How To Make Sure Breastfeeding Is Going Well Baby's Breastfeeding Personality 5 Cool Things About Nighttime Breastfeeding 7 Tips for Dealing with Cluster Feeding What's In Breastmilk? 'Breastfeeding Support' Who Is Trained To Support Breastfeeding? Breastfeeding Network Cherubs of Cheshire - you don't have to live in Cheshire to access this group KellyMom La Leche League Lactation Consultants of Great Britain Milk Matters - Lactation Consultants NHS Help and Support Ashton Leigh & Wigan Breastfeeding Team Dad Can Help Too..... More Ways Dad Can Help! Dads Don't Need To Bottle Feed To Bond With Their Babies 'Breastfeeding Specifics' Good Attachment How Do You Know If Baby Is Getting Milk From The Breast? Jack Newman's advice on solving problems with good breastfeeding technique Deep Latch Technique Deep Latch Technique - video Extended Latch Technique - video Breast Compression Technique Breast Compression Technique - Breastfeeding Inc Feeding Positions Laid Back Breastfeeding Position Feeding Lying Down What do green poos mean? 'Expressing Breast Milk' How Much Expressed Milk Will My Baby Need? Expressing and Storing Breastmilk Breast Pump Hire - NCT Spectra Dew 350 Electric Breast Pump How To Use Your Hands When You Pump Storing Breast Milk Storing Breast Milk - Premature Babies How To Bottlefeed The Breastfed Baby Milk Donation North West Human Milk Bank 'Supply Issues' Do You REALLY Have Low Milk Supply? Do I Have Enough Milk? How Can I Increase My Milk Supply? Increasing Your Milk Supply Tiger's Milk Shake Domperidone Domperidone, Getting Started When Supplementing Saves Breastfeeding Reducing Supply - Herbs 'Causes of Feeding Problems' Distractible Baby Fussy Feeding Fast Letdown Dealing with Fast Milk Flow Nursing Strikes Biting Reverse Cycling Mastitis Nausea Clicking when Nursing Tongue Tie - KellyMom Tongue Tie - Lactation Consultants of Great Britain Tongue Tie - Real Baby Milk Tongue Tie - the hidden cause of your feeding problems What The Heck Is The Fuss About Tongue Tie? Flat Or Inverted Nipples Windy Baby Nipple Bleb Nipple Blanching and Vasospasm Slow Weight Gain Nursing Aversion 'Breastfeeding and....' Alcohol, Smoking and Medicines Alcohol in Breastmilk Caffeine and the Nursing Mom What Effect Does Caffeine Have? Breastfeeding and Antihistamines Breastfeeding and Painkillers Breastfeeding and Epilepsy Breastfeeding and General Anaesthetic Breastfeeding and Thrush Drugs in Breastmilk Factsheets Drugs in Breastmilk Helpline Breastfeeding and Medication - book Drugs and Lactation Database 'Breastfeeding in Public' Your Legal Rights Unity Law - Your Baby,Your Right The Leaky Boob - Breastfeeding in Las Vegas Embarrassed - Spoken Word Poem What's So Hard About Covering Up To Breastfeed? Feed Finder App 'Breastfeeding and Going Back to Work' Your Legal Rights 'Breastfeeding Beyond A Year' A Response To Dr Stoppard Is There Any Point? What Kind Of Woman Breastfeeds A Toddler? Breastfeeding Boundaries - Why It's Okay To Say No To Your Toddler Pregnant and Breastfeeding a Toddler 'Stopping Breastfeeding' Night Weaning How Do I Wean My Baby? - weaning from the breast Lactation Suppression 'Relevant Products' Lansinoh Cream LilyPadz WeeNotions Breast Pads Breastmilk Collection Shells Latch Assist Milk Chic Clothes JoJo Maman Bebe Clothes Frugi Clothes Babes with Babies Clothes Breastfeeding Covers - Peekabooboo Breastfeeding Covers - Faye and Lou Nipple Shields Double Pumping Bustier 'Additional Information' Breastfeeding and Baby's Sleep Twins and Multiple Births Does Breastfeeding Cause Tooth Decay? http://www.phdinparenting.com/blog/2010/4/4/sagging-breasts-whats-to-blame.html - Does breastfeeding cause breasts to sag? Guidelines for Offering Water to Breastfed Babies Relactation - Your Guide The Nursing Box - Toddler and New Baby Help Why Supplement With Vitamin D Donating Breastmilk 'Supporting the Supporters' Additional resources for anyone involved in supporting breastfeeding Cultural Religious Fasting and Breastfeeding Breastfeeding During Ramadan Healthy Ramadan Medical Breastfeeding Research - An Overview Breastfeeding as Analgesia Breastfeeding and Asthma Breastfeeding and Breast Cancer Risk Breastfeeding and Heart Disease More on Breastfeeding and Heart Disease Breastfeeding Fosters Healthy Gut Bacteria Good Sources of Info on Breastfeeding and Medication Management Protocols for Breastfeeding Pain Protecting Against Infection Breastfeeding and Post Natal Depression Tongue and Lip Tie Resources Tongue Ties and Lip Ties - Symptoms, Treatment & Aftercare Breastfeeding in children's wards & departments - RCN good practice guidelines Not Every Woman Can Breastfeed General Biological Nurturing Helping A Mum In Pain The Need For Support The Importance Of A Good Latch The First Hour Is The Most Important Nutrient by Nutrient Perceived Insufficient Milk Preemies - Transitioning Them To The Breast Relactation Formula Feeding - The Risks How Overcoming Barriers to Breastfeeding will Save Children's Lives Preventing Disease and Saving Resources Health Professionals' Knowledge of Breastfeeding Protecting Breastfeeding - Brazil's Story Effects of Early Limited Formula on Duration and Exclusivity of Breastfeeding World Health Organisation recommendations Breastfeeding Mums Have a Bigger Job than you'd think Books Breastfeeding: A Guide For The Medical Profession The Politics of Breastfeeding